


No Replacement

by ontheraggin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Cia's getting desperate to sink her claws into Link, but can't quite get to him yet. Maybe she can make herself a replacement in the meantime...





	No Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> The consent in this story is going to be rather dubious, but as with my other dubcon works, everyone ends up enjoying themselves in the end! It's the typical "get in trouble with a monster but end up having fun" trope, but if that sort of thing isn't your idea of fun then I understand if you skip this one!

This was it... The kingdom is in ruin, in all instances of time, and there's nothing that anyone could do about it! Cia felt so incredibly smug and proud of herself as she gazes over one of the fiery, damned lands that she had set to ruin. Hyrule will be all hers, as will be everything and _everyone_ within it. It's ridiculous that she has to go to such great lengths to get her hands on the Hero of Time, but it's no matter. Having control of the land will be a lovely second prize as well.

She's no longer really watching the battles that are playing out before her. The heroes aren't here yet and the Hyrulian soldiers aren't worth the effort of paying attention to. She's thinking about _him_ now... How he'll soon belong to her and only her. She can imagine his strong, coarse hands running over her body, those beautiful blue eyes gazing into her own as he pulls the fabric of her dress off of her. He'd be gentle, of course, but he's a warrior, a fighter into his very soul. He'd know just how to take control and keep it, making sure that she knew she belonged to him just as much as he belonged to her... 

Cia's hand creeps down the front of her plunging neckline, fingertips just about to dip down under her dress as she thought over the little fantasy that came to mind before something catches her eye and keeps her from really starting to enjoy herself. Something shimmers in a brilliant green, reflecting the key color of the man she was lusting after. A large shapeless sort of creature was oozing its way out of the forest that she had taken refuge at to watch the battles, joining the other various monsters that were coming out of the trees to join the fight. It must've come from deep within the woods, she hasn't seen a chuchu that size in some time...

"You there! Creature! Come forward!" She points to the blob before she even really thought of what she was doing, the monster freezing before creeping back towards her. Not even really needing to turn itself, it seems capable of going any direction it may want... Truly shapeless. Perhaps she can work with that. Cia places a hand over the gooey form once it was close enough, stroking over the smooth, sort of sticky surface as she stares over that emerald green color.

"You're coming with me. I have a special job for you." She coos, smiling as she turns now to retreat further into the trees, leading the creature further into the dark to avoid any prying eyes... Or any chance of the battle out in the field further away will spill out closer to them. Right now she just wanted to be alone... Well. Right now, she wanted to be alone with _him_. But that's not going to happen just yet. Perhaps she can make do otherwise...

Once Cia had the chuchu in a clearing away from other monsters or mayhem, she'd approach it again. She squeezes up some of the slime into her hands, forming a little bulb on top of its body. The slime quivers, but it seems to be holding the shape well enough. She smiles and begins squeezing more, sculpting the creature carefully.

"I need you to hold the shape that I give you... Can you do that for me? Your color is perfect, I just need you to change form..." She hums as she works, the chuchu bubbling but of course unable to say anything. It seemed to be working so far, the vague shape of a head and shoulders forming under Cia's careful squeezing and prodding. After some time, Cia finally pauses to look over her work... While crude and imperfect, the upper half of what looked like Link was sticking out from this gelatinous mess. 

"Ah... Perfect! My love, how I've wanted to hold you in my arms..." She sighs and wraps her arms around the makeshift Link, even leaning her face into his blobby chest as she holds in close. The chuchu's slime is cool against her body, but she doesn't care right now. She just wants to hug close, leaning in against her false Hero of Time... At least until the slime starts to give way. The chuchu's soft body isn't strong enough to withstand her squeezing and her weight, Cia finds herself folding down on top of the blob as her sculpted lover melts back down into where he was formed.

"Wha... Hey! Didn't you hear me?! I told you to keep the shape I gave you, you stupid slime!" Cia hisses when she realizes what was happening, attempting to stand back up off of the beast, but finding it difficult to regain her footing. The Link bust had folded backward to return to the main body, Cia's hugging arms folded right into the slime's body along with it. It felt like a slimy handcuff, any tugging just created a sort of vacuum that pulled her arms back down into itself. This was making Cia even more furious, yanking at her arms and balling her hands into fists to grab some of that slime, attempting to do some little damage.

"Release me at once! Do you not know who I am?! I'll destroy you and your entire forest here if you don't let me go!" Cia shrieks and kicks at the beast now as well, pointed shoes digging into the chuchu's soft side as she does so. All the attempts to cause damage coupled with her threats seemed to enrage the beast, however. The monster bubbles and Cia feels the slime around her arms suddenly growing tighter, holding her firmly in place. The next time one of her shoes comes into contact with its body, the kick sinks in even further until her foot is completely wrapped up in slime as well. It doesn't take but a little oozing for the chuchu to wrap her other leg up, trapping her in its body now.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! R-right now!" Cia does a poor job at hiding the tiny bit of panic that's starting to rise in her mind. She can't really defend herself with her hands trapped, the chuchu doesn't even allow her to wiggle a finger. If she can get one hand free, she can at least strike this beast down with a bolt of magic! But right now... It seems she's left to the whims of the beast. 

Her arms sink further into the slime until it's wrapped up just below her shoulders, leaving her with no choice but to rest her body on top of its own slimy form like some sort of sticky, gooey couch. She's moved forward some as she's brought down, legs now even scooped up from under her to be suspended in the slime also, spread apart and useless. Cia is silently glad that she had brought them back into the trees and out of sight... If anyone walked in on her laying here, helpless on top of a vindictive slime... Honestly, she'd rather die than have that humiliation. 

The chuchu has her overpowered and helpless... Now what? It doesn't really seem to be doing anything else for the moment, just letting her lay on top of it and still bubbling within itself. Maybe it just wants to teach her a lesson before letting her go... What a laugh that would be- as soon as she's able to, this slime will be reduced to a puddle! Less than a puddle... It simply will cease to exist! She's fuming, trembling with rage as she waits still, glaring down at the emerald green that wrapped around her. With a short burst of energy, she curses loudly and tries to flail, jerking the slime just a few inches in various directions as she tries to kick and pull at her arms, but it's all for naught. The grip tightens and she's yanked back down to her resting position, now with a couple of slimy tendrils rising from the chuchu to wrap around her thighs as well. It squeezes itself tight around her upper thigh, gaining a disgruntled little squeak from the woman. This was getting a little too close for comfort...

Then Cia felt it. Another tendril had risen up from the chuchu and pushed its way between her trapped, splayed legs. Her dress still mostly covered her, but it still presses in against her to rub against her through the fabric. Her slit was aching already, she had worked herself up earlier with her thoughts of Link and how he'd feel between her legs instead, and it would probably become very obvious to that tendril once she begins to soak through the thin fabric it rubbed against her. Heat is rising in her face and she bites on her lip to avoid making any sort of sound, pleasured or otherwise. This is bad... This is really bad.

"H-hey... I was just upset earlier, you can't blame me for that! If you let me go now, we can just part ways without any more trouble..." Cia begins slowly, trying to sound as composed as she can even as the slime's tendril continues its rubbing... Pressing firmly as it does, getting that cloth soaked and sticky with a combination of her own fluids and the slime rubbing on it. The monster doesn't even indicate that it's hearing what she's saying, still rubbing away... The only time it stops is when Cia's hips give little twitches, wanting desperately to rock and grind down into those rubs but she's still too hard-willed to allow herself to do that. Instead, she breathes a sigh of relief as the friction ends.

That relief is as short as the breath she let out. Cia squeaks when she feels another tendril move to pull the fabric of her dress back and to the side, exposing her trembling cunt to the cool forest air. She's embarrassingly wet, she can even feel herself dripping down onto the slimy surface she rests against, silently cursing herself for not simply going with her fantasy back along the treeline instead. She wouldn't be having this problem with the quick finish her own fingers could give... But all that is pushed out of her mind when she feels that tendril slide itself against her again, rubbing now where her dress wouldn't allow it to. It presses into her lips, rubbing teasingly over her opening while also dragging across her throbbing clit, the sensation of its cool slimy body pressing against her hot flesh making her shudder while a groan manages to escape her.

Despite how mind-melting this was, Cia stubbornly tries to hold on. She's not going to let this disgusting beast get the best of her! It may be able to bind her and have its way, but she's not going to let it get the satisfaction of knowing it got her off too! No matter how nice it felt having that cool, sticky tendril wrapping around her clit with every movement; how the tip of that tendril seemed to tease pushing into her twitching hole with every slide back, but not quite getting there... The rest of the chuchu's slimy body would begin moving as well, more tendrils reaching up under her and sliding over her body. It felt like a hundred little fingers tracing over her form, gently poking and prodding as they went until they managed to push the front of her dress open. It wouldn't be difficult for the beast to free her breasts, which now rest against its body along with the rest of her, nipples growing hard with the shiver the sensation sent up her spine.

"I-I cuh... _command_ you! Rele-e-ease me-e-e!" Cia is ashamed at the squeal that escaped her as she tried to make her demand, voice rising as more tendrils wrap around her tits, squeezing while the tips of the tendrils fix themselves right on her tips. It felt like they were sucking on them, gently tugging and pinching on her nipples as they're wrapped up in slime. All while the tendril between her legs moves faster and grinds harder, seeming to wrap around and give the same treatment to her aching nub until she couldn't take it any longer! She couldn't fight against the wave of pleasure that racks her body, jolting and quivering as she came hard. Her vision even blurs for a moment, unable to see anything but that emerald green that trapped her. 

Cia's left panting and sweating as the tendril finally moves away from between her legs, giving her just a moment to catch her breath before it's suddenly sliding up her slit again! This time, it doesn't stop as it drags on over her still-throbbing clit, smoothly pushing its way into her. She can only moan as inch after inch is squeezed into her, the soft slimy tendril growing thicker and harder as it works to fill her up to the brim. Cia is taking shallow, wavering breaths when it would finally bottom out inside her, formed as thick as her body seemed physically capable of handling. It rests for a beat, letting Cia feel how incredibly full she was now, how stretched it made her... Then it _really_ began its assault.

Still angled in just the right way to slide across her slit, the tendril pulls out almost all the way before _slamming_ back into her. Cia's breath seemed to be forced right out of her lungs as the monster begins its rough, quick thrusting, feeling as if it were hammering into the bottom of her stomach with every push. What little willpower Cia had left was gone now, unable to hold back the moans and squeals that are pushed out of her to join the loud, slick noises coming from her sex. Since it made well sure that it was nearly thick enough to split her in two, the tendril would push forcefully against every sensitive spot that existed in her... Some of which she didn't even realize were sensitive before! The rough massaging of these spots along with still giving her over-stimulated slit some sticky attention, all while her breasts are squeezed roughly and nipples pinched... Another shuddering orgasm forces its way through her, causing her pussy to clench even tighter around the already mind-breaking girth inside her. The feeling keeps pushing her further off that edge, another orgasm crashing over her like a wave.

The chuchu doesn't seem to be paying its hostage any mind, holding her firm even as she tries to writhe away. Her hips might be able to move just an inch or so, but they're only moving to buck in time with the thrusting. She can't think of anything else now, just the feeling of that huge tendril sliding in and out of her and the pleasure that still washes over her. She can only give a weak moan when the tendril finally pushes as deep as it could, nestling deep inside her as it twitches and throbs. Cia shudders when she feels the shockingly warm goo fill her, pumping in deep as the monster comes... and comes and comes. She felt like her belly was bulging after a moment, the come stretching her out since the mere girth of the tendril in her blocked it from finding a way out otherwise. When the tendril finally slides back out of her with a gross, slick sound, she can feel some of that pressure making the come squirt out of her in a splatter. She shivers again at the feeling, laying limp on top of the chuchu as she tries to catch her breath, trying to push more of that disgusting slime out of her...

"Thuh... That's it. Please. Y-you had your fun, let me go..." Cia manages to croak out over dried lips, too weak to even really muster up her demanding, resilient tone. Surely now the monster was through with her... Most beings usually would just blow their load and leave to take a nap or something. Surely this thing was going to let her go now.

That hope is dashed when another tendril sprouts up not far from where the first melted away back into the chuchu's body. Her eyes widen when she feels it slide up her body and drags over her agonized clit, crying out as it pushes its way into her. This one seemed somehow even thicker than the one before! It picked up the same paced as before, hammering into Cia's abused hole with fervor, as if it didn't _just_ fill her to the brim. This time it would also attempt to push in even deeper, seeming to be attempting to push itself right into her womb with each hard thrust. Despite the ache and fear of being torn, Cia's body betrays her as she came again, unable to help it now. Every sensitive spot within her turned into a hot button that sent her over the edge with each press... and that thick tendril was pushing every single one of them.

"Puh pleashe! Lemme gooo! No moo~oore!" Cia is squealing now between orgasms, eyes rolling in her head as she cries out and moans, voice echoing through the trees. The chuchu seemed to have enough of her pleas, another thick tendril now forming under her head. She's unfocused, not knowing what's happening even as one more tendril wraps around her head to tilt it back. Her next moan is muffled with a gag as that first tendril plunges into her mouth, slipping down her throat to begin thrusting there. Now all that can be heard in the clearing is the wet, slick sounds of those tendrils assaulting her, drowning out her muffled chokes and moans.

Cia attempts to bite through the tendril forcing itself into her throat, but she seems to be unable to get the strength in her jaw to do so. It's forced wide open, the slime now thick enough to feel almost rubbery as it simply glides over her teeth. She chokes and sputters- it's a good thing she didn't have very much of a gag reflex or she would definitely be choking even harder as the tendril thrusts even further down and stretches out her throat. The next orgasm that forces its way through her body comes with a muffled groan and Cia finding herself sucking eagerly at the tendril as she strains to so much as squirm in the monster's grasp. Her tongue is forced out of her mouth, dragging over the underside as the tentacle continues its thrusting, slime and drool dribbling down her chin.

Before Cia could really get any used to the position she was currently in, another slimy tentacle forms under her and slides over her thigh as it rises up. She couldn't see what it was doing and couldn't even gather enough of her mind to wonder about it. She's merely at the beast's whim, unable to do anything but take everything it gives her. This time, that tendril would slip over her round bottom, tracing over her smooth skin as it creeps along before finding its mark. Cia's eyes widen and she squeals in protest, though it's cut off into weak gurgles as it begins to push against her tight asshole. The beast is smart enough to form a more tapered end to that tendril before it presses harder, using that as leverage to begin stretching her wide enough to take the rest of its fantastic girth.

The chuchu takes no time at all to begin plowing into her tight ass as hard as it is her throat and pussy, seeming to be sinking in deeper and deeper with each rough thrust until it feels like it's starting to fill her guts up completely. Every inch of her insides were being ravished by this disgusting creature, stretched beyond her limits and abused without even such as a hint of concern for whether she'd really make it out of this or not... Yet Cia can't seem to stop coming. Her mind is going blank, eyes drifting out of focus for her vision to only be filled with emerald green.

After a short while of thrusting into all her holes, the tendrils would all bottom out within her at once. Digging in deep, they throb and pulse as she's filled up yet again. Some of that warm jizz manages to squirt out of her already filled pussy, pouring down her thighs while the rest of it stretches her already swollen belly. Her insides bubble and protest, but give no resistance to the tendril filling her ass, a seemingly endless flood of come pumping deeper and deeper into her guts. Whatever couldn't fit in the space before it would simply pour deeper into her. Cia can't think much of either of those tendrils for the moment, however, choking and sputtering as the strangely sweet, sticky fluid is pumped into her throat as well. The tendril is far enough down her throat that it's nearly impossible to avoid swallowing, filling her stomach up now with the rest of her. She'd still cough and gag, trying to avoid the inevitable and merely making herself drool slobber and come down her chin in the process.

Cia manages to catch her breath when the chuchu's tentacles pull back once more, gagging up the come left coating her throat in its exit while her other two holes tremble and leak small rivulets down her legs. She felt so incredibly full and bloated up with the monster's seed, it was even uncomfortable to rest her swollen stomach on top of the slime as she has been. She practically felt like it was weighed down, dangling from how full she was. There's no telling if she was going to be able to take much more...

The chuchu gives Cia no choice, however. Yet more thick, slimy tentacles sprout once again to squeeze into her, thrusting with no mind or care about how full she was. She was sore and aching, praying for it to end soon and only managing to whimper around the tendril that now occupied her mouth... But she would still orgasm when the monster presses over those sensitive spots that it's become well-acquainted with, now only barely able to attempt a tiny squirm and whine when she does. It seems to just be an unending sensation now, shudders climbing her spine with every thrust and eyes rolling up further with any rubbing across her slit. She'd only really make a louder sound when she feels the familiar sensation of the tendrils digging deep and coming again. This time she felt something deep within her seem to give way just enough for the tip of the tendril to dig in and even pour its jizz directly into her trembling womb.

With every part of her aching and abused now, Cia's mind begins to swim and spin. She's losing track of how many tendrils are being pushed into her, how long it would take them to fill her again before the next set of tendrils takes their place. It's all turning into a blur of come and pleasure... and ache as her belly swells up enough to look as if she were pregnant. A lot of the come began to simply pour out of her as quickly as it was pushed in now, soon the tendrils were merely pulling out to coat her skin in their sticky spunk. Even when her stomach fills to the point where even one cough poured globs of jizz over her chin, the tendrils began to simply squirt onto her face and breasts. She was very quickly becoming a sticky, worn-out mess, unable even to lift her head without the aid of another tendril wrapped around her.

Cia slumps against the monster's squishy body for a moment, eyelids fluttering and breathing coming out in wet gasps past puddles of jizz. She's unaware of what's happening now, at least until she feels the hold around her arms and legs finally grow slack. She manages to rouse herself in time to avoid being merely dropped right into the dirt and leaves below as the chuchu begins to creep away, finally done with her. Cia manages to force herself to her hands and knees for a moment, shuddering at the feeling of all the fluid within her shifting, some managing to bubble out and pool beneath her. It's just _leaving_? It's just going to act like nothing happened after it dared take advantage of her? Mustering what scraps of energy she managed to hold on to, Cia hisses a curse and snaps out a hand, relishing the freedom to move her arms enough to send a bolt of power the monster's way. She felt a smug sense of victory when the slime splatters, that pretty green exploding over the trees around it to quiver in tiny piles before growing still.

She slowly turns now to simply sit there on the forest floor, sitting in her ever-growing puddle of fluids as they slowly leak out of her. Sometimes even clenching her teeth to push some, trying to force it out of her even faster only to be embarrassed by the wet splatter of come that globs out of her. How humiliating... She can't believe that she let such a low creature as a chuchu take advantage of her! Not even to mention how _good_ it felt... Cia's hand wanders down to her sticky, tingling cunt thoughtlessly, starting to rub even as she continues her thoughts. That was the best she felt in _eons_ , that creature could somehow make her feel better than she could hope any man could! Even the hero of time would have so many ways to fuck her... Never mind all at once... It had filled her out so perfectly too...

Cia shudders with a weak shudder when she finally manages to rub out the last climax that managed to linger after the monster had finished, toes curling and squirting out another little burst of come. She's still swollen to the brim, skin drawn taught across her belly and shifting about as she slowly manages to get herself to stand. Maybe, had she not angered the beast, such a little meeting would've had a more friendly outcome... But would it be as good, she wonders quietly. Then she silently chides herself for even thinking of such a thing- she's really getting desperate now! She needs to stop fooling around with lower life forms and focus on getting her hands on her prize!

... Well, Cia will focus wholeheartedly on her prize after she goes somewhere else to wash herself off. Maybe even after getting her stomach back to its original smooth flatness. She's not going anywhere feeling this sticky, nor is she going to let even a hint of what happened linger. She summons a portal to quickly waddle through and disappear from the forest. The battle raging on in that world can continue on without her, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story was made on commission! Find me on Tumblr if you'd like a story of your own, my username is always the same! <3


End file.
